Happy Anniversary
by crimsonnotion65
Summary: Diana may be the bearer of Truth but it doesn't mean that she's always honest. How will Bruce handle the secret that's been kept for far too long? (This is the most angsty BMWW thing I've ever written in my life, so I apologize) I also wanted to get this done before the milestone event. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I get out of the Batmobile after a long night of patrolling. I sigh loudly with a smirk as I take off my cowl. I hear someone bounding for the stairwell and I smile. I knew she would hear. I can see her silhouette in the dim light of the cave.

"I heard you sigh." Diana said, walking up to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and I smile. "Long night?"

"Mmm very long." I say, leaning into her. I pressed a kiss to her lips. I can feel her smile. She pulls away.

"I hope you're not tired enough to spend some time with me." She said with a mischevious look. I let go of her and started to take off my suit, finding the hidden fasteners.

"Fine, but you're doing the work this time." I said.

After our spar and a long shower, we went to bed. I was too exhausted to eat, much less have the energy to even bring up a fork to my mouth. I groaned in relief when I plopped onto the bed, sighing as my head sunk into the pillow. I looked at Diana, who had propped up her head with her hand. She smiled.

She crawled on top of me and pressed her lips to mine. I tried to respond, but every time I closed my eyes I found myself drifting off. I gently pushed her away. She frowned.

"Just tonight Bruce." She whined.

"I just got this new bed frame Diana; I'm not trying to break it like you did yesterday." I say sleepily. She gasps and swats my chest. I give a low chuckle.

"I did not break it." She retorted. I scoff.

"I felt the mattress sink into the floor." I laughed. She giggled.

"Please?" She asked. I mouthed no. She pouted and reluctantly got off of me. I looked at her as she gave me a puppy face.

"Don't give me that face, you'll make me feel guilty." I say. She smiles with triumph. Her smile quickly fades away, and it turns into sadness.

"What?" I ask. I turn onto my side.

"I'm just worried." She said. I raise an eyebrow. "You leave every night to protect Gotham and I'm worried I'm never going to see you again."

"I'm not going to die Princess." I said. She wasn't convinced. "Nothing is going to happen, I promise." I reassure.

"You don't know that Bruce."

"Yes I do. I'm Batman, I know everything." I joke. She rolls her eyes at me. I brush her hair out of her eyes. "Besides," I say. "I have you in case I need saving." My spirits lift when she couldn't resist a smirk. I kiss her forehead and fall asleep soundly.

I wake up to the sunlight hitting my eyes. I groan quietly, covering my head with the blanket. With a pout, I throw the blanket off of me and rub my eyes. I turn and look at the clock. I looked at Diana, who was still asleep, and smiled. I wrap an arm around her stomach and pull her close to me.

"Wake up Princess." I whisper in her ear. She makes a face and groans. I nuzzle her. "You know what today is?"

She turns over and opens her eyes. "It is definitely not your birthday. What's so special about May?" I frown.

"You really don't know?" She smiles tiredly.

"No. Why don't you tell me?" She says sarcastically. I prop myself up on my arm.

"Today is our three year anniversary." I tell her. She runs a hand through my hair and hums delightfully. I lean into her. "Happy anniversary Princess."

"Happy anniversary my knight." I kiss her.

"I love you." I murmur.

"I love you too." She mumbled. Our kisses grow more intense, until I get on top of her. She pushes me back.

"So it's okay for you to get on top but it wasn't okay last night?" I chuckle.

"I know right? I'm such a pain in the ass." I joke. She laughs and I kiss her once more. Once I have her begging for more, I pull back. "Okay, I'm going to work." I say, getting off of her.

"What!" She whines. "It's our anniversary and you just leave me like that?" I give her a quick peck.

"I have to go. And don't you have that peace thing to go to?" She groans.

"Now I really want to stay." I smirk. I kiss her once more before grabbing her hand and dragging her sleepy self to the bathroom with me.

She kisses me quickly as she heads out the door. I go back to buttoning my dress shirt and I start to tie my tie. I hear a knock and look to see Alfred standing in the doorway through the reflection of the mirror.

"Sir," He starts as he grabs my suit jacket. "When do you think it's time to go the next level with Miss Diana?" My head shot up quickly. I turned around just as quick.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked. Alfred gave me a look.

"Oh come on, Master Wayne. It's been three years already. When are you going to grow a pair and actually get down on one knee?" He said as he helped me with my suit jacket.

"I'm not sure if she's the one yet. Mom and Dad waited for nearly a decade before they got married." I explained. He sighs as he fixes my tie.

"Yes, but your parents knew they were soulmates by their first date. And also because I'm old Bruce and I would like to see you get married before I die." I frowned at the mention of his passing.

"If Diana and I are still together in two years, I'll think about proposing okay?" I suggested, putting on my watch. He sighed, but nodded in agreement. I opened a drawer to grab a file for work. I dig around the drawer to find it, but it wasn't there.

"Lose something sir?"

"Yeah, a file for the company. I was working on it one night and now I can't find it anywhere." I answer, digging through the drawer again.

I move on to the larger bottom one, finally pulling it out from underneath a small stack of heavy books that Diana reads. I let go of the books, letting it fall back into its original place. I raise an eyebrow when I hear it fall. I look at Alfred, who also has a suspicious look. I let the file drop to the floor beside and take out the stacks of book. I hit the bottom of the drawer. It makes a hollow sound, giving me a confused look.

"You hear what I'm hearing right?" I ask, hitting it again. Alfred nods.

I go through the first drawer, grab a small pocket knife, and turn my attention back to the drawer. Alfred clears his throat. I look up at him from my spot on the floor. I roll my eyes when he motions at the knife.

"Relax, I don't use it anymore." I say, turning back to the drawer. He huffed.

I wedged the knife in between the board and the side of the drawer, moving my hand to the side to make the board lift. Underneath, was a box, but it wasn't something I had seen before. I opened it. In her handwriting, Diana had written things down in her Ancient Greek language. I knew a couple of words, like "mother" and "friend". I flipped through the pages quickly. There was almost 500 pages in it.

"Did you know about this sir?" Alfred asked, peering over my shoulder with his brow furrowed. I shake my head.

I bring the box with me to work. While everyone was doing paperwork, I was scanning every page, translating each and every word that was on the parchment paper in my office. I was thankful I had installed a software that could read Diana's language and translate it perfectly. I printed all 500 out. I read it during a presentation at one of the board meetings.

I was pissed when I came home.

Alfred raised a brow in concern as I stormed into the kitchen after slamming the front door. He sets a glass down after drying it. I placed the wooden box on top of the counter and crossed my arms with the stack of papers I printed in my hand.

"Is Diana here?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the box. Alfred nodded.

"In the den." He answered. I sighed. I set down the papers, grab the box, and leave.

I open the door to one of the dens and find Diana sitting on the couch with a book in her hand. "Hi Bruce." She says, not looking up. "Something happened at work?" I shake my head.

"No, I'm actually mad at you." She raises an eyebrow and sets her book down. I set the box down on the coffee table, watching as her eyes go wide.

"What was really your mission Diana?" I asked.

"The one I've been telling you since the beginning. I came here to show Man our ways and to promote peace." She answered. I crossed my arms.

"Aren't you the bearer of Truth?" She nodded. "Then why did you just lie to me?"

"I didn't." She defended. I opened the box, took out the first page and read it.

"You said in this that after ten years you would go back and that you would attack us. You wanted to assainate the league, including me. You wrote this eight years ago." I said, setting down the paper. She cups her hands on her lap and looks down. I cross my arms once again.

"Diana, please tell I'm wrong." I said, my voice breaking as my eyes started to burn. "Please tell me that I'm just being paranoid and suspicious over nothing, please tell me I'm wrong and that everything we have is real." I choked out. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I bit my lip as I started to cry. I took a step back and turned around because it pained me to see her and know that she betrayed me. I hear her stand up. "Bruce I didn't tell you because I knew you would never forgive me, I'm so sorry."

I look at her. "You knew about this. You knew and you didn't say anything."

"Yes." She answered. "I know, I lied. And Bruce I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you for the longest time but my mother threatened to kill everyone if I did. I was so scared I was going to lose you and I couldn't let that happen." I ran a hand through my hair as I started to cry more.

"When I first met you, I lied and it became this long story and over time I started to believe it myself." She explained.

"I don't want to hear this." I said. She took a step forward.

"Bruce just listen to me."

"Nothing you say can change any of this!" I shout. She jumps. I have never yelled at her before and it scared me. "I don't even know who you are." I say through my tears.

"Yes you do." She choked out as she also started to cry.

"You just wanted us dead. You wanted me dead so you can take over because you knew that no one would ever know about the attack if you killed me first. You wrote down every vulnerable thing I have said to you in the past three years including everyone else before that. You just wanted everyone's weakness." I said angrily. She shook her head.

"I would never hurt you. I would never hurt the league." She cried. "I was forced to because I was in love with someone else." I let out a shaky breath.

"What?"

"I was in love with Steve Trevor. I fought with him in the first war and then he died during battle. And I left and was angry at the world for what it did. My mother took advantage of me and convinced me that the only way to have peace was by taking over. So she sent me back and that's when I met you guys."

I turned around and wiped my eyes as I processed the entire situation. I put my hand on the mantle of the fireplace for support and I started to get dizzy. "Did you know who I was when we met?" She shut her eyes and nodded reluctantly.

"Yes. I knew who all of you were, including your identities. And that's why I became Wonder Woman again." I put my hands to my hips and took a deep breath.

"And that's what I was to you? I was research?"

"During the Thangarian invasion, when we were at the restaurant, I took advantage. I took the opportunity to see what made your heart beat fast. But I promise you, I never knew that I would actually fall in love with you." She took a step towards me. I shook my head. I turned around to her.

"Please don't say things like that." I whispered.

"Bruce I know I've lied about everything—"

"Don't Diana!" I yell. She jumps again. I turn back to the mantle. There was silence between us for a few minutes.

"Bruce," She started quietly. "I know I've lied about everything, but I have never lied to you, not once, about my feelings for you."

"When we first started dating I stopped writing. I didn't start again until my mother threatened me." She said, as if she was trying to make up for what she did.

"You used me." I said. "I'm so stupid."

"Bruce I'm sorry. I won't go back. I will lock it away somewhere and I won't ever give it to my mother, I promise." I turn to her.

"Lock it away?" I repeat. "Lock it away? Are you kidding me?!" I yell. I grab the box and hold it over the fire. "I'm going to burn this page by page if I have to."

"Bruce please don't." She begged. I shook my head.

"No. No, I'm going to let it burn because it is so important to you that it was worth destroying everything we had for the past three years." I said angrily. She held out her shaky hands and shook her head. My hand lowered into the fire.

She lunged toward me, attempting to grab the box. I let go of it before she even goes for it. I watch the box burn, seeing the parchment paper curl and crumble before going black. Diana takes a step back and I prop my elbow on the mantle, letting the nail of my thumb glide over my lips back and forth. My eyes started to blur and I found myself blinking away tears. We stayed silent before I finally broke it with two simple words:

"Get out."

Diana's head shoots up from the floor and her eyes are a dull azure with a slight sheen to it. Tears brimmed her eyes.

"What?"

"I said get out. Get out of my house, and get the hell out of my city. I don't want you here." I didn't bother to turn to her. I let the tears fall from my chin onto the rug beneath me.

"Bruce you don't mean that..." She whispered, touching my arm. I shrug away from her. She rests her hands on both sides of my face and I avoid her gaze. "You love me." She said quietly.

I gently grab her wrists and pull her away from me. I smack her hand away when she tries to touch me again. "Get the fuck out!" I shout. She bites her lip and walks away.

The sound of the front door closing is what shatters what's left of my heart. I cry quietly because I'm too afraid to have Alfred hear me. When I sense someone at the doorway to the den, I look from the fire to him. Alfred takes a few steps forward before stopping. His eyes are glossy. He raises his arms out and I'm already walking toward him. I hug him tightly and cry endlessly into his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk calmly into the meeting room, my red eyes covered by my cowl. I sit down in my seat and Clark begins the meeting. I kept glancing at the empty seat in front of me and thought of last night. I was going to announce Diana's true plans at the end, but I was deciding to back out. I look around the table. Would I be able to actually tell them? I probably could if it was anyone else. But Diana had meant something special to them. It pained me to imagine Clark heartbroken when he finds out that one of his bestfirends, one he considers a sister, was a traitor.

I could keep it to myself. The league wouldn't get involved and it could just be my fight. Sure they would want an explanation after, and most likely would want to kill me as well for not telling them, but no one would get hurt. This battle in my mind of what to do distracted me from Clark's words. And for the first time, I was torn.

The meeting concludes and I wait for everyone to leave until it's only Clark and I. I had to decide now what to do before I lost my chance. I take a deep breath and stand up.

"I need to talk to you." Clark looks up.

"You all right B?" He asked. I shifted my weight uncomfortably.

"Diana, she..." My voice trailed off. He raised an eyebrow. I cleared my throat. "She betrayed us."

Clark remains silent. He looks up in confusion. "What are you talking about?" I sigh.

"She wrote down every weakness all the members have. She was planning to go back to Themyscira in two years and have her mother attack us. She was going to assassinate the league." I explain. He sits back in his chair, processing what I just said. He looks up.

"Are you sure?" I give him a look. He sighs because he knows he should never doubt me. "It just..." His voice trails off. He started to get teary-eyed.

"It just doesn't sound like her, I know." I finish. He nods.

"Where is she?" He asks.

"I don't know." I answer quickly. He looks at me with a dead stare. "I haven't seen her since last night, after I told her to leave."

He slams his palms against the table and stands up quickly. "You told her to leave? Bruce she could be seriously hurt. And you just tell her to leave? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I was upset Clark. She kept trying to make it seem like it was nothing so I told her to leave." I explain with a harsh tone. I stand up as well.

"Since when do you let feelings get the best of you?"

"What did you want me to do? I wasn't going to comfort her if I was pissed off." I retorted, brushing away his question.

"Well she must have had a very good reason to do this. You should have forgiven her." I scoffed at his words.

"When Lois does something worse than cheating on you after three years of being together, and you find out on your anniversary what she did, call me and tell me you forgive her." I said, walking out. I leave Clark in shock and I wanted to go back and smack him upside the head with a hand full of Kryptonite.

If our relationship lasted, Diana and I had decided to mention it to the others at some point during our meetings. We had decided to tell Clark first, since he was the one closest to us both. But, even though it was three years, it didn't last long enough for us to tell him.

I walk into the computer lab, which was empty, sat down at a large screen and sighed. Few seconds later I hear Clark enter. I don't turn around to him, nor do I acknowledge his presence like I usually do. He sits in one of the seats beside me.

"You two were together?" He asked to break the silence. I rolled my eyes under my cowl and nod. "How long?"

"Three years."

His eyes widened. "You kept it quiet for three years?" I shrugged.

"You'd be surprised how many lectures I had to give Diana to keep her quiet. I just wasn't ready to tell anyone yet." I explained. He looked at the screen.

"Were you ever planning on telling us?"

"We decided on telling you first when the time was right, but obviously that didn't happen." I replied, also staring at the empty computer screen.

"I'm sorry Bruce. I just still can't believe it. This is all too much for me in one day, let alone one hour." He said, shaking his head.

"Be glad I told you. I was debating on whether or not to." I looked at him. He nodded.

"You're right. I'm glad you trusted—" Suddenly an alarm goes off. We both looked at the screen. A video feed of Metropolis's downtown area pops up. We see a swarm of civilians running away from people dressed in white and gold armor.

 _Women_ in white and gold armor.

I stand up quickly as Clark squints at the screen. I'm already sending other heroes down there through my com-link. He points to a figure on the screen.

"Is that who I think it is?" He asks. My hand falls from my ear when I notice the golden lasso on her waist and the raven hair spilling out of her helmet.

We look at each other and sprint out of the lab toward the teleportation pads. Quickly, our bodies disappear only to reform in the middle of the battle field. Clark flies off to help the others. My eyes catch a glimpse of shining silver bracelets. I fight my way through to the figure.

"Diana." The figure stops at the sound of the name. She turns around and takes off her helmet. My white lenses meet the familiar azure orbs.

"Bruce." She said quietly. She looks down at me from where she stood on a pile of rubble. She lowers the sword in her hand.

"Diana stop this." I commanded. She shook her head. I took a step toward her. I can see her grip on her sword tighten.

"Diana!" A woman calls. She runs toward Diana, and looks down at me. I instantly recognize the voice and looks. I gave Queen Hippolyta a glare. She side glances her daughter. "Do you need me to take care of him?" She murmurs.

"No," Diana replied, never looking away from me. "I can handle him." Her mother nods and rejoins the raging battle around us.

I looked at her in disbelief. Fighting her on the other side was something I didn't relish. She knew for a fact that I could never hurt her. "I can't believe you're doing this."

"I don't have a choice." She takes her shield from her back and gets in a fighting stance. Her eyes are a dull, cold, steel blue. "I have a mission to complete."

I take out a couple of batarangs and also get in a fighting stance. "Fine." I say with a cold and icy voice.

She lunges at me and swings her sword with full force. I move out just in time. She glared at me. She charges toward me. I make an X with my arms and feel the metal screech against my gauntlets. She lets out a small gasp.

"Took a couple of pointers from you." I say, answering her unasked question. I take the moment and kick her in the stomach. She groans and looks up at me angrily from where she fell. She stands up.

"Let's make this more interesting." She said, placing her sword in the sheath. She tosses her shield to the side and puts up her fists.

I doge majority of her throws. So far, I'm winning. But knowing Diana, she was hiding something. I fall onto my back as she throws a painful blow to my jaw. It isn't broken, but I know for a fact it's going to badly bruise. She walks toward me, grabs my kevlar suit, and lifts off from the ground.

"Diana." I say in the air. We are at least five hundred feet off the ground. She looks at me.

"I'm sorry." I say. Before she could raise her eyebrow, I stabbed a batarang into her thigh. She yelps and lets go of my suit. I watch her pull it out as I fall. She flies down after me and when she's close enough, she throws her leg onto my chest and my body immediately lands into the pile of rubble she stood on moments earlier.

I gasp for air. I barely manage to groan as I tried to move my torso. I know at least three or four ribs are broken on my left side. I almost scream when Diana presses her foot against my abdomen when I try to get up. The blood drips from her leg and through my blurry vision I stare at the cut I had made. She should've been halfway done healing.

"Stay down." She says in a regal manner when I try to move.

"I already kinda can't." I said sarcastically. She shakes her head.

"I didnt want us to fight. You forced my hand." Her voice drops the regal tone and she suddenly turns back into the Princess I knew.

"You betrayed me." I retort. She frowns.

"Surrender Bruce..." She whispers. "It makes this easier."

"I'd rather be dead." I say. She takes a deep breath, and she turns back to the stern warrior I fought. She takes out her sword from its sheath.

"If you say so."

Its the last thing I hear before I become unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning sunshine." A voice called. I squinted at the bright lights in the room. I groaned and held my side. A stinging pain in my jaw arose when I groaned. A hand rests on my shoulder.

"Easy Bruce." Clark says, making me lie back down. "You have four broken ribs." He corrected himself. "Well, more like four shattered broken ribs."

"Diana?" Clark shook his head.

"After you were knocked out, she called everyone back and ran off. We haven't seen her or any other Amazon since." He explained. I sighed.

I sit up and attempt to stand up. Clark grabs my arm. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to Gotham. I'm going to search for Diana." I said, as if it was the most simple solution.

"Bruce, you were just dropped from five hundred feet off pure concrete, and was forcefully kicked on your way down. Not to mention your severe injuries." I raise an eyebrow and shrug. I hold back the urge to wince.

"So?" I ask. He sighs and crosses his arms with a frown.

"I should really stop trying to convince you to not work, it gives me an appetite." He said. I raised a brow at his sad attempt of a joke when he gives out a chuckle. He notices me, unamused, and stops.

"Sorry."

I sigh and stand up. I bite my lip in pain and internally scream. I take a step and grab the top of my uniform, putting on my cowl. Clark sits on the bed with a frown.

"She's gone Bruce. There is no way that she's still here. Especially in Gotham." I roll my eyes.

"You don't know her like I do. She's still here. Besides, I'm not waiting for their next attack just to find where she is. That, for all I know could take forever." I explained.

"And what if she's back on Themiscyra?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Then I'll go there myself." I stated.

I search and search for some trace of her. Two months go by and nothing has happened. The fight between the amazons and the justice league is long forgotten. I stare at Gotham through the camera lens from one of the street lamps on Gotham bridge.

The manor was terribly quiet with Diana gone. Not to mention Alfred had been moving slower than usual. Maybe because he was simply just getting older, although with Diana he always had a bounce to his step.

Sometimes, when he thinks I don't notice, he reads the pages that I had printed. He'll read the first page over and over, then he'll move on to the last page. Those are the only two pages he'll ever read, nothing in between.

I hear a beep come from the computer. Clark's face appears on the monitor. "Batman, what's wrong?"

"What are you talking about Kent?"

"You haven't been at our meetings the past two months."

"I've been busy."

"Well, we had gotten something that might actually help with finding Diana." A picture came up of a golden helmet and armor with a shield that lay in an alley. "Recognize the shield?"

"It's Diana's. I remember the runes." I said. He nodded. "Where did you find it?"

"Crime Alley." He mumbled and looked at me sheepishly. I sat back, crossed my arms, and gave him a glare. "I came to see how you were doing, and it caught my eye. Sorry."

I sighed. "Can you send it over here?" He nodded.

No second later, the armor, helmet, and shield appear on my work desk. I stand up and walk over. I let my fingers slide over the shield's runes until it runs across a small divet with a paper in it. Curiously, I pull it out and open it.

 _Monolouge Pier, Warehouse 4_ , it read.

"Found something?" Clark asked. I nodded.

"I'll have to look into it later." I replied, putting it in one of the compartments of my utility belt. I turn and walk back over to the monitor.

"I've been meaning to ask you since this thing started," He began. "When are you going to use your contingency plan on Diana?"

"I'm not going to use it." I answered. Clark looked taken aback.

"But you said if anyone of us went to the other side, you would use it with no hesitation." He recalled. I shrugged.

"And I'm not using it." I repeated. "It's not something I want to go through with."

"Why not?" He asked. I opened my mouth to say something, but a loud siren came on. My screen turned red and showed the edge of the city, right before it hit the Gotham river. The old warehouses caught my eye.

"B? What's wrong?" Clark said over the noise.

 _Monologue Pier, Warehouse 4._

"Bats?"

 _Monologue Pier, Warehouse 4._

"Clark, I needyou and the rest of the founders. Meet me at the Dock in Gotham." I said.

"You want to tell me what's wrong first?" I walked over to the armory and opened the drawer.

"It's the amazons and Diana. They're attacking, now." I said. He nodded and the feed from the screen disappeared.

With a deep breath, I leaned in to grab what I needed. With a shaky hand and a heavy heart that could drown me in water, I cocked the gun. I never wanted to use the contingency plan on Diana, but now I didn't have a choice.

I'm the first one to get to the dock. Everyone else gets there after, and looks at me confused. The dock is empty, and eerily quiet. I raise a hand to silence any questions, and tell them to split up into groups of two. To every pier, there are four warehouses. I tell Clark to check one himself while I checked the last one alone.

I walk into the last warehouse, opening the door cautiously. It looks empty, except I sensed it wasn't. I closed the door and walked to the center of the building.

"I'm alone Diana, you can come out now." I say aloud. With a sigh, a figure drops down from the rafters into the shadows.

"Show off." She said, walking out into the light. She isn't wearing any armor, not even her bracelets. A golden rope is instead wrapped around her arms and tied off at her elbow. I take a step toward her.

"Are you okay?" She scoffed.

"I lost everything in the span of a day, and my boyfriend decides to stab me in the thigh with a batarang when we're five hundred feet in the air. Two months later he's asking me if I'm okay." She answered.

"I know. I'm such an ass right?" I said sarcastically. She gave a small hint of a smile.

"You know what's going on with the others?" She asked. I nodded.

"There was an ambush. They're fighting the amazons right now while I'm talking to you." I answered. I sighed. "But you couldn't trust me, so you have some of your warriors in here right now."

She yells something out in Greek. Golden heads pop out of their hiding places along with spears and swords. The Amazons surround me. I look at Diana.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told you last time." I say like it was a warning. "Stop this."

She crossed her arms. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told you last time," She mocks. "I have a mission to complete."

The warriors attacked. I quickly dodged them, grabbing the grappling hook from my belt and shooting out toward the rafters. I land in the shadows and put my hand to my ear.

"I have Diana. Along with some other amazons." I say into the com-link quietly. I hear grunting and things breaking in the background.

"You need some help?" Clark managed to say. "Because I think we're all pretty busy right now."

I rolled my eyes. "I have the Queen's guard on me. They're the stronger ones." I said, noticing the specific attire the warriors had worn.

Clark sighs, and it's silent now. "Well I'm done, so I'll come help." My hand falls from the com-link. I continue to hide in the dark.

The guard hold up their spears and swords at the ceiling, trying to look for me. I make my way to the other side, hoping to see a opening in the small circle they had made. Everyone goes quiet, no one even breathes. From where I'm standing, Diana's back is turned to me.

I throw a smoke bomb down into the middle of the circle, watching them disappear in a foggy mist. They cough and sputter, and I take my chance. Unfortunately, Diana had gotten away in time. When I had swung down to catch her, she wasn't there. Instead, the cord of my grappling hook snapped from the slice of her sword. I fall on my back against the concrete.

"I think you just made something bleed." I say with sarcasm and clenched teeth. Diana stands over me with the tip of her sword pressing against the armor that covers my neck.

She sighed. "You're not going to win."

"I never said I was going to." I replied. "I told you to stop, not that I was going to beat you."

"Surrender, Bruce." She said sternly. "Or—"

The wall of the warehouse is suddenly shot out, and smoke clouds my vision. Diana's body flies over me and slams against a crate. She groans in pain. The guards knock over as Clark barges in. He takes care of them while I look up and see Diana run off. I chase after her.

She runs across the dock, out to where the houses and apartments become the boundaries of the city. We cut through empty streets until I realize that I'm running.

And that she's running with a dark open sky in front of her.

"Diana!" I shout, catching up to her. She keeps running. With one hand on the gun, I reach into one of the other compartments and grab a batarang. I throw it and it catches her on the cheek. She falls to the ground. I stop a few feet behind her and take out the gun. She turns over and I meet teary blue orbs staring back at me.

"Bruce," She starts. "if you shoot me, I will die."

I exhale. She almost flinches, thinking I pulled the trigger. She stands up, and put her hands beside her head.

"I'm mortal." She cried. "That's why I was running. I can't fly anymore."

I don't respond. I just stare at her, deadpanned, breathing heavily. I feel dizzy, maybe from all of the running, or from the fact that if I choose to, I would shoot the only woman I've ever truly loved.

I have never been on the other side of the gun before. Multiple times, I have stood in front of it. But I was never the one behind it, pulling the trigger. I almost drop the gun at this thought. The gun shakes slightly, so subtle you could pass it off as a twitch, and Diana notices. She always notices things.

The tears from her eyes mix in with the small drops of blood from her cheek. She lowers her hands to her sides and takes a deep breath.

"It's okay Bruce." She says, almost comforting me. "I won't be mad, I promise."

The corner of my mouth turns downward and my vision blurs. Diana whispers something over and over but I can't hear it over my ears pounding. My finger presses on the trigger lightly. Then a bit harder.

With a frustrated sigh I lower the gun. She lets out a breath and looks at me. I put the gun behind my back in its holster. "You know I could never hurt you."

"I know." She agreed. "But it's okay, you can."

I shook my head. "Just run."

"Bruce I'm sorry for everything." She said. I sighed.

"Just go Diana, before I change my mind." I said. She barely nods through her tears. She runs off again, cutting into another empty street.

I let out a deep breath. I wiped at my face, making sure no one would see my tears. I hear people coming behind me, and I know who they are. The founders stop where they are when they see me.

"B?" Clark asks. "Where's Diana?"

"She was gone by the time I made it outside." I lied. I didn't know why I was protecting her, but the words came out before I could stop myself.

"I can catch up to her." He said.

"Forget it." I said. "She'll come back."

I turned around and made my way through them. I latched on to a building and landed on the roof. Thunder clouds rolled overhead, and I walked back to the manor in the storm.


	4. Chapter 4

I buttoned up my dress shirt and fixed my collar. I was hosting a masquerade charity ball this night to help raise money for new jobs and small businesses in Gotham. The docks were closed for now, since what happened at the dock was only three days ago. I roll my shoulders back, hearing the now familiar cracking sounds of my joints. I tucked my shirt in. Someone knocks on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I answer, finishing my bowtie. Alfred opens the door and steps in. I look at him.

"Master Clark is in the Batcave waiting for you sir." He said. "There is apparently a very important discussion that he needs to have with you."

I groan as I fix my cufflinks. "The ball starts in forty-five minuets and he decides now is the best time to talk." I complain.

"Shall I tell him to come by later?" I shake my head. I grab my tuxedo jacket and put it on.

"No. I'll go talk to him. Leave the back door unlocked for me because I won't be able to come out of the clock with the guests around." He nods. I make my way to the grandfather clock and enter. Clark is standing in his suit, arms crossed. I sit in front of the Batcomputer and he takes a seat beside me.

"Clark I have a party to host in half an hour." I explain. "This better be good."

"Well, its about three days ago." He starts. "Now don't be mad at me, but I actually went back two nights ago because something just didn't sit right with me."

I glared at him until he shifted uncomfortably. I leaned back in my chair, arms crossed. "You entered Gotham without my permission again? Clark, you know better." I scolded. He frowned.

"I hate it when you act like Ma." He mumbled. I flash him a smirk. "Anyways, what I wanted to know was —when you said that Diana was gone by the time you went outside—why did you keep running for three more streets if she was already gone?"

It was my turn to shift uncomfortably. I shrugged. "I saw her flying away and I needed a better view so I could know where she was going." I lied. He raises an eyebrow.

"Then why is her blood on this?" He said, pulling out a piece of metal in the familiar shape of a bat. One of the sharp edges was crimson colored instead of the coal like shade that the rest of it was. I held my hand out for it. He placed the batarang in my hand, and I ran my fingers over it.

"Bruce, tell me what happened. Did you let her go?" After a long moment of silence, I nod. "Why?"

I looked at him and released my breath. What comes out instead is a hearty laugh. The laugh turns into a hysterical giggle that I struggle to restrain. "I tried to kill her." I giggled. "I tried to shoot my own girlfriend and I couldn't do it because I love her too damn much."

The giggle turns into a small whimper and I clear my throat to cover it up. Clark remains silent, looking at me with concern and sympathy. I let out a small sigh. "I love her so much that I let her go." I admitted quietly.

A long silence grew between us. I stared at the cave floor, remembering the trigger against my finger. I remembered her being okay with it, even encouraging me to. I squeezed my eyes shut and her azure eyes appeared in mind. They were red, from crying most likely. The image was burned into my mind.

"You always said we should never get personal on a case." Clark said. I barely nodded. He sighed. "Maybe you should sit this one out. I think it's too much for you."

"I can handle this." I state. He shakes his head. "Clark it's fine, I'm fine."

He stands. "No, Bruce. I'm putting my foot down. You're not apart of this anymore. And to make it even clearer, I'm temporarily suspending you from the league." I looked at him.

I opened my mouth to argue, but close it. I run my hand through my hair. I was too tired to argue. "Fine." I answer with a shrug.

Clark, caught off guard by my agreement, nods and starts to leave. "Clark." I call back. He turns around.

"When you do catch her, don't turn her in." I said. He looked at me in disbelief. "The UN would kill her. Promise me you won't turn her in."

"I promise." He says. He leaves.

I sigh, stand, and make my way to the gardens of the manor. Through here I reach the back door, where Alfred is waiting with a mask ready at hand. I grab it and put it on. I put on a pasted smile and walk out into the foyer, leaving the Bat and stepping into the playboy persona. I mingle and joke. I act like an airhead and a jackass. I pretend to drink the champagne. I pretend like I want to be here.

At the end of the night, I step up onto the steps of the staircase, the audience clapping and the orchestra ceased its playing. I clear my throat. I begin to talk of utter nonsense, like I always do in my speeches just to get the crowd laughing.

"Well, I would just like to thank everyone for coming tonight. I think my parents would be happy to know that we raised half a million dollars to build places to host small businesses and create new jobs." They all applaud. I'm about to say something else, some stupid witty remark, until a woman in the crowd catches my eye.

The woman is like everyone else, clapping with a glass in her hand. But its hard to miss the gold mask in a sea of black masks. I forget the witty remark and decide to finish already. "Please enjoy the rest of the evening."

I get off the steps and place my still full glass of champagne on a waiter's tray. The woman is in a red dress, one with her back showing and a long slit running up to the middle of her thigh. She spots me, turns around, and heads for the parlor room. Discreetly, I mingle with a couple more guests closer to the door so it doesn't look too suspicious when I enter.

The woman was now someone I recognized all too well. Diana stood up with her mask in hand as I entered the room. I closed the door and take off my own mask, letting it drop to the ground. I walked toward her slowly, although I know she won't do anything.

I'm relieved that she's okay, but I'm too afraid to say it. I'm too afraid to say a word to her, so I remain silent. She doesn't talk either. I looked down at her arms. A golden cord was wrapped around her arms, similar to the way the rope was three days ago. She was still mortal. My hands hold hers, which gave me a feeling I savored. I look back up at her.

I can see the cut on her cheek from when the batarang made contact. It's hard to see with the just the fire as light, but it's just enough to notice it. My thumb skims over the scratch. She looks down, as if she would look up I would've hurt her.

My other hand goes to her other cheek, and I blink away tears. I press my lips gently to hers. Her hands settle at my waist. She sighs into the kiss, and it feels good to have her body pressed against mine. It feels like nothing happened between us. Like we were still okay. I break off the kiss.

A throat is cleared and I'm suddenly shot back into reality. I turn around, seeing Alfred standing halfway in, halfway out. I take a step back from Diana.

"Sir," He says. "Your guests are starting to leave. It'd be rude not to say goodbye at the door." I nod. I steal a glance at Diana, who meets my eye, before walking in Alfred's direction. I stop beside him.

"Draw up a bath for Diana. She's going to be staying the night." I quietly say. Alfred nods.

I shake hands with everyone who leaves. My hand hurts like hell from the overly firm grips and one of my cheeks are slightly more pinker than the other one because of all the women who kissed me goodnight. I wait till the last car is out of my driveway before closing the door.

I walk into the kitchen, watching as Alfred washes the dishes. I lossen the bow tie, taking off my tuxedo jacket as well. He stops, dries his hands, and turns around.

"She is in your bedroom sir." He answered my unasked question. "But you must check up on her, it's been over an hour."

I nod and head upstairs. I toss my jacket onto the bed before walking toward the bathroom. I knocked twice, letting her know that I was coming in. I opened the door and peered in.

Diana looked from the mirror to me, still completely dressed except she was barefoot and the jewelry she had worn was off. She set her necklace down. We stared at each other for a good long moment until I leave. She turns back to the mirror.

I head to the dresser and grab the hairbrush that lay on it. I dig through one of the compartments of her jewelry box, finding a small tin box of bobby pins. I grab them and head back in the bathroom. I close the door and stand behind her. I set the tin box off to the side of the sink, grabbing all of her hair and brushing it out.

Diana had gotten a fever once and was burning up. She wanted to put her hair up, but she couldn't find the strength to do it. So, I did her hair. It ended up looking so well done that she wanted me to do it for when she wasn't sick. It ended up being a thing I did for her.

I expertly twist the hair around into a perfect spiral, pinning it down. I grab a few more pins, placing them in. When I'm finished, my hands rest on her arms and I look into the mirror at her. She looks at her hair and the corners of her mouth twitch upward for just a quick second.

My hands go down her arms and the gooseflesh appears on her skin. I reach for the zipper of her dress and pull it down. The dress pools around her feet, and she steps out it. She turns around and looks at me. Her hands move up my chest as I hold her by the waist. She pulls out the bow tie and drops it on the floor. She starts to unbutton my dress shirt. I take off my shoes. She gives the shirt a tug, and I take it off.

She moves on to my belt and takes it off. I unbutton my pants and step out of them. She traces my scars. I grab her hand and lead her to the waiting tub. She sits on the edge on it and I kneel in front of her. I nuzzle her, looping my fingers around the waistband of her underwear. I pull the fabric down her legs, never breaking eye contact. She steps into the bath, and I follow suit.

I sit behind her, with her between my legs. She leans back into me, and instinctly I intertwine my fingers with hers. I wrap my arms around her and we sit in silence.

"Bruce." She says.

"Don't." I say quickly. "Please don't say anything."

We stay silent for the rest of the time, even after. I wrap a towel around her, then around myself. She sits on the other side of the bed, away from me. I pull out a shirt from the closet.

"Here." I say, tossing the shirt onto the bed. She picks it and looks at me. I shrug. "You've always worn my shirts to sleep. And your clothes are still in the same place it was before."

She gets up and rummages through the dresser. I turn away, grabbing another shirt and putting it on. I turn back around and Diana is already dressed. I bite my lip. I had forgotten how amazing she looked in my clothes. I look away before she catches me staring. I'm glad it's dark so she can't see the blush on my cheeks. I get under the covers and so does she. I turn away from her and close my eyes. I can hear her turn over too.

The constant ringing from my phone is what wakes me up. I grab my phone and look behind me. Diana is facing me, sound asleep. I rub my eyes and get out of bed, heading down to the Batcave to suit up.

After a tiring fight against the Riddler and Poison Ivy, I come back with small scratches. I take a cold shower and put on the same sweatpants I was wearing before. I grab my shirt and go up the steps to the clock. I head to my room.

I open the door and stop. Diana is sitting up, looking out at the window. Her hair is down and she runs her fingers through it. She looks at me.

I close the door and walk toward her. I sit beside her. She looks at me, upset, and turns away. The shirt pulls up a little on her leg and I can see a scar on her thigh. I touch it. She flinches and looks back at me.

I tilt my head to the side and lean in closer. I'm hesitant, but I do it anyways. Cupping her cheek, I kiss her. She kissed back. I pull away before I let myself go too far.

I stare at the covers, even picking at them. She touches my arm, causing me to look her in the eye. She closes the gap between us. This kiss is rougher than the last one. But it's the taste of her lips that sends me into a frenzy. I get on my knees, bringing her up with me. My hands go under her shirt and she wraps her arms around my neck.

The aching feeling proved to be too much and I broke off the kiss quickly to pull off the shirt. She gives me a small smile and I brush away the hair from her face before kissing her roughly. I hold her as close as possible to me, wanting her to stay in my arms forever. With one arm hooked around her waist, I lay her down on her back.

I reveled the feeling of her in my arms again. It felt right to kiss her, and being inside her once more was no less amazing. It just felt right. The princess I've loved for so very long was back again, and I savored every moment with her until the morning hit and she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

My body is too tired to wake up, and I can't seem to force it to. I shift under the covers, my stomach pressed up against the mattress, tucking my arm underneath my pillow. My other arm is wrapped around someone, someone who is facing me. I can feel her staring, but I still don't open my eyes.

In a second though, my eyes are shot open, and my hand is wrapped around Diana's wrist. Her hand was only a few inches away from my face, and she gently tugs to be let go. I release her from my grip, and turn my head so that I am now facing the wall. I tuck my other arm under my pillow and stare at the gray paint in front of me.

I hear her rustle behind me and the weight of the bed shifts. She sighs. "I don't know what you want me to do Bruce. It's too late to change back. The Amazons are my people and they've been wanting this since the day I was formed. I'm doing this for them, you of all people should understand that."

I closed my eyes. I did understand. She had always been one to place someone else's needs before her own. I also put the needs of Gotham before my own as well. I hated that I understood, almost even praising her for being so selfless. I wanted to hate her, to sneer every time I heard her name, but I couldn't do anything but long for her to come back home and annoy me about little things.

I don't respond. "Bruce, you don't know how much this hurts me. I can't stand fighting you on the other side. I know it's killing you too, but can you just think about how I've been feeling for the past three months?"

I opened my eyes and turned around, sitting up. "You attacked Metropolis the day after we broke up. You go off to who knows where for two months, then decide to attack the pier, and three days later you disrupt my party." I recall. "I don't think you've been exactly upset like I have been."

"You can't act like the victim after causing all of this. You can't expect me to let you back in, no matter how much I want to, after everything that's happened in three months." I ranted. With the blanket still wrapped around her, she rests her elbows on her thighs, head in her hands. I stare at the floor.

"You're right." She agreed. She sits up, and pulls away the blanket. "I should go." She said, picking up her bra.

I run a hand through my hair and sigh. I watch as she slips on her underwear. She pull back her raven hair, letting it fall down her back. I move under the blankets until I'm behind her. I wrap my arms around her and pull her into me.

"Stay." I protested. "At least for something to eat." She nodded. I let go of her and went to the bathroom to wake myself up.

She meets me downstairs and sits next to me on a stool. She watches me eat, then nods her head at Alfred in thanks when she receives her plate. I stop and stare as she shoves food into her mouth. Alfred even stops to stare. She looks up at us and wipes her mouth.

"Sorry." She sheepishly said. "I haven't eaten good breakfast in a while."

Alfred chuckles and returns to cooking. I give her a barely noticeable smile before returning to my own plate. She looks at me, concerned.

"Are you going to tell the league about this?" I look at her.

"What? That I'm having breakfast with a wanted fugitive? Diana you know I don't talk about my love life with others." I humored. She doesn't look pleased. I roll my eyes.

"Nope." I answer. "I got suspended, so whatever happens between us, stays between us." Her eyes widened.

"Why did you get suspended?"

"Because I covered for you at the dock."

"I never asked you to do that."

"Funny," I say, now annoyed. "I don't recall ever asking for your permission."

"You shouldn't have covered for me." She said, crossing her arms. I roll my eyes.

"And you should've told me about your mission." I retort. Her mouth is agape and she looks at me with with disbelief. "Looks like we both screwed up. Some of us more than others."

She stands up and storms out of the kitchen. Alfred clears his throat, getting my attention. He motions after Diana and I shake my head. He gives me a warning glance and I sigh. I stand up and walk after her. She mumbles to herself.

"Diana, what are you doing?"

"Leaving. What does it look like?" I grab her arm.

"Stop acting like this." She scoffed.

"It's not fair for you to do this Bruce." She crossed her arms. "It's not fair for you to kiss me, to make love to me the night before, then insult me the next morning when you know how guilty I already feel. If you're going to be this cold to me, then why did you kiss me in the first place?"

I avoid her gaze and shove my hands into my pockets. I stay quiet. She looks at the door, and I wait for her to leave, but she doesn't.

"I still really fucking love you." I admit. She looks back at me. I click my tounge and look up. "I realized after I covered for you that I still loved you. And I try to hate you, I really do. But I can't. And I want to be with you, but I can never let this go."

She bites her lip. "I still love you too." She shakes her head. "But with my mother, this mission is everything to her."

My eyes start to burn and my heart breaks a little. I didn't want her to choose between her own mother and me, so I stayed quiet.

I open the door and let Diana out as I close the door behind me. I cross my arms and take in the crisp, morning air to calm my nerves. I chastised myself in my mind as I blinked away tears. Last night was a mistake and I knew it.

"Bruce I should've told you sooner about my mission." She said. I nod.

"Three years ago would've been a nice time to tell me." I said in a harsh tone.

"It doesn't mean anything now, I'm done with that." She replied. I scoff.

"Planning to murder the entire league doesn't mean anything now? Why are you trying to explain this again?" I asked.

"Because I had no choice and you would believe me if you—"

"If I was there?" I interrupted. "Well I wasn't. So yes I have to go on your word but really I don't care. You broke my trust." I said my voice raising.

She looked down and sighed. She rubbed her arms as it started to get colder. I pressed my back against the door and watched my breath come out in little puffs of air. She looked up with tears.

"Is it possible for you to forgive me?" My eyes widened as my anger rose. She looked at me with pleading eyes. "I forgave you."

I uncrossed my arms. "For what?"

"For breaking my heart every single day for the first five years I was here." She said. I blinked and the tears came down. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"And you know what Diana?" My voice grew quiet and it started to break. "I loved you for forgiving me for that. You handled it with such grace and maturity and you gave me the time that I needed that I fell in love with you all over again." I watched a tear roll down her cheek. I shook my head in disbelief.

"But I cannot believe you would use my hesitation now as some type of excuse." I choked. She shook her head.

"I'm not. I just need you to trust me. I need you to believe me when I tell you that I love this world so much and I don't want to destroy anything." She attempted to reassure. "But apart of me feels like ever since we started dating— after I had finally gotten completely through to you— you have just been waiting to push me away again."

"Oh so you go and plan out an entire assassination, become missing for two months, and I'm the one pushing you away." I retort.

I ran a hand through my hair, holding it away from my eyes as a chilling breeze had froze my eyes. I turned around and slammed my fist against the door, hearing it crack under the impact. I mutter curse words to myself, giving myself a lecture. I hear Diana step closer to me, hearing a sniffle.

"Bruce I love you. I don't know how else to say it." She says quietly. I turn around.

"How about showing it?" I said, my voice breaking once more. I searched her eyes, hoping to find some remnants of the princess I had grown to love. But her azure eyes were dull and bleak.

"I'm not pushing you away, Diana. I never was. I have been holding on to this relationship with everything I have but I need you to need me back." I cried. Her lip quivered. The tears couldn't stop and I saw nothing but a blur.

"Why didn't you tell me about the mission? And didn't why didn't you leave something to tell me you were okay while you were missing? And for God's sake why won't you ever let me all the way in?!" I screamed. I start to sob uncontrollably. I pinch the bridge of my nose and control my tears. Diana remained silent.

I took a deep breath. I looked at her while she stared at the ground—crying as well. I shake my head and cross my arms again. I can see her fist clench. I bit my lip and teared my eyes away from her. I squeezed my eyes shut. I let out a shaky breath and gather up to courage to look back at her.

"I really think you should go." She looked up at me. I looked everywhere but her when I felt a stinging pain in my chest. "It hurts too much to look at you."

I turn around and open the door. Before closing it, Diana grabs the handle on the other side. "Please don't be mad at me Bruce. I can't take it." She whispered.

"I'm not mad Diana." I said just as quietly. I shake my head as I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand. "Not mad." I shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at a blank computer screen. Nothing. I've done nothing the past three months. Sure, villains have been taken back to Arkham, but it was normal. Diana nor any other Amazon made a known presence. And if they did, Clark didn't tell me.

I was restrained to strictly security work in the watchtower. No missions were to be discussed with me unless it didn't involve Diana at all. This, of course, caused whispers around the watchtower. Some say there was bad blood between us, others say I had an obsession about her. Which was only partly true.

I stopped drumming my fingers to the sound of a tray rattling. I turned around. Alfred came in with the mug of coffee I had asked for. He sets it down on the desk. I give him a smile in thanks. He looks at the empty monitor.

"What happened to those new cases sir?" He asked. I took a drink.

"Finished those yesterday." I answered with a shrug.

"But you just received them yesterday."

"I haven't done anything for the past three months. I had to solve those before I went insane." I took another long drink.

"This whole year has been insane." He said. I looked at my cup and nodded. "I think it's turned you into a case junkie." He joked.

I groaned and leaned back in my chair. "Alfred I'm bored!" I whined. "I'm actually thinking about breaking out Joker just so we can fight again."

Alfred smirked. "I advise you not to do that, sir." I shut my eyes and rest my head on the desk.

"I need to get back on the case with Diana." I said.

"Are you sure? That was quite a stressful time for you." He placed his tray down.

"It's stressful now." I explain. "It's just been her in my mind every single second. I need to know what's going on, but Clark is being a pain."

"Well, this came in the mail." He said, setting down a package in front of me. "There is no return address, but I thought it might cheer you up."

I sit up and look at him. "It could be a bomb Alfred." He shrugged.

"I'll take the risk sir." He said calmly. I smirked.

I opened it. A small box, one that looked familiar. It looked exactly the same as the wooden box I found in the drawer when the whole mess had started. I let out a breath. Alfred looked from the box to me.

"Would you like me to leave sir?" He asked quietly. I nodded.

I waited until I was completely alone. Bracing myself, I open it. A lullaby plays, and inside is a another box, but this one is velvet. There's a piece of paper underneath it, and I carefully pull it out. I set the velvet box off to the side.

 _It's just an early birthday present._

 _-D_

I bite my lip. Yes, my birthday was in December and I knew she would remember, but I didn't think she would get me something. I take the velvet box in my gloves hands. I open it, my eyes widening.

A pregnancy test.

I pick it up in my hands and cover my mouth. I tried hard to resist a smile but I couldn't. My tears hit the desk. I ran a hand through my hair and took a deep breath. I stand up and press my com-link.

"Can I help you Batman?" J'onn asks.

"I need every mission report on Diana." I tell him.

"We don't have them. Superman has taken them all and it is most likely with him in his home." I sigh and let my hand fall from my ear.

I wait patiently in Clark's living room. Lois is in their bedroom, still asleep. I stared at the door. Clark, somehow, doesn't notice me and enters the apartment calmly. I clear my throat.

Clark jumps and his glasses break as the lasers break through and melt the frame. He holds a hand to his heart. "Don't do that Bruce!"

I shrug. "Don't give me a key to your apartment then."

He rolls his eyes. "That's in case something happens to me and I need you to take care of Lois."

I scoff and also roll my eyes. "Like that's ever going to happen."

"What do you want Bruce?"

"I want back on the case." I demanded.

"No." He quickly said. "It was too stressful on you."

"Clark," I start, standing up. "This started between Diana and I, and I want make sure it ends that way."

"Besides, I've done nothing the past three months. And I need to fix something or I'm going to go crazy." I add.

"She hasn't done anything the past three months." He explains. "I suspended you, and you will continue to be suspended until this whole thing is over."

"And what about Diana? You're not actually going to turn her in?" He cast a look to the side. I cross my arms. "Clark, you promised me you wouldn't."

"It's not my decision, Bruce. The UN wants her in their custody until they're ready for her sentence." I took off my cowl and rubbed my temples.

"You promised." I seethed. My jaw locked and I was left in a permanent scowl. Clark shrugged away.

"Yeah, I know I did." He rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed. "I hate it when I make promises." He mumbled.

"I won't turn her in." He said, giving in. I narrowed my eyes. "I swear." He says.

"Thank you." I mumbled. He gives a slight nod.

I put my cowl back on and head towards the door. I stop halfway. With a sly smirk, I tell him:

"By the way, I already took the mission reports before you got here. And I wouldn't argue if I was you because I'll tell everyone about the little fluff pieces you like to write about yourself."

He gasps and I walk out. "Bruce!" He roars through the door.

I skim over the mission reports for a third time. Any new bits of information was rare. I stared at the pregnancy test and smiled, but then I would frown. I didn't want to be told like this. I didn't want to be the father whose girlfriend had to be in hiding. I didn't want to be the man that couldn't hold his girlfriend and cry joyful tears because he was going to be a dad.

I leaned back sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I couldn't do any of those things. I looked at the two lines. Why did it have to be now? Why not earlier?

"Stressed, Master Wayne?" A british voice called. I jolted up and hid the stick in my belt.

"Just tired." I answer. He raises a brow before nodding and walking off to clean the mess on the work table. I turn and look at him, watching as he sets equipment into a neat order.

"Alfred," He hums, signaling me that I have his attention. "If Diana and I had lasted, would you want us to have kids?"

He looks over his shoulder and turns back to the table. He shrugged. "I've always had hope for you to create a next generation of Waynes. I guess, with Miss Diana, my dreams of being a grandfather were somehow official when you two got together."

He fell silent for a second. "And yet again, my dreams are crushed by the one you love." He said quietly. I frowned.

I stand up and walk over to him. I stood by him and watched as he continued to clean the desk. "Hypothetically, how would react if I told you Diana was pregnant right now?"

"Well, hypothetically speaking, I would be joyful, although a little annoyed it didn't happen sooner." He answered.

"You wouldn't be angry that I got a villain pregnant?"

He looked at me. "No, I wouldn't. Because falling in love with villains is somewhat of a hobby for you." He commented. I smirked.

"I would treat her the same way I've had before. Nothing will change the way I feel about Miss Prince, villain or not." He added. "Why are you suddenly asking about this?"

I shrugged. "No reason in particular. I was just wondering." He narrowed his eyes.

"You don't just wonder, Bruce." He says. "You suspect."

"I can't be curious anymore?" He shook his head.

"You never were curious Bruce." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "What was in that box?"

"Take a guess Alfred." I said, walking to the showers. "Your dreams may not have been crushed after all." All I hear is the crash of glass behind me and a small gasp.

From my dreams I hear the ring of my phone. I wake up and turn off the alarm, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I leave my room and head down to the cave to suit up.

Instead of meeting on a rooftop, Gordon and the entire police department are at the hospital, surrounding the entire building. Civilians run out, screaming while the police department is in fully bulletproof suits.

"What happened?" I asked, observing the scene. The helicopter shines on the rooftop.

"A woman was running through the hospital with a group of women behind her." Gordon explained. "They said she kept a group of doctors hostage. She's still in there with the doctors, but it seems like she was actually being chased by the group of women."

"I'll get the doctors out." I said. He grabs my arm.

"One more thing, she's definitely not a civilian." My eyes narrowed through the cowl. "I think it's Wonder Woman."

"Call the Justice League." I tell him. He nods and I walk into the building.

The lobby is quiet, with broken light fixtures and shards of glass. I look around and see two figures crouched behind a couple of seats. Two kids, no younger than ten, look up at me. I point to the door and nod. They bolt out and I look back to the corridors.

"Batman." A voice calls. I hold a hand to my ear.

"I'm here." I answer Clark.

"What happened?" I start to walk down a hallway.

"Someone was running through the hallways with a group of women chasing them. They're holding a group of doctors hostage. Gordon thinks it's Diana." I explain, opening the door to a stairwell.

"J'onn senses it is." He said.

"What floor is she on?"

"Fifth. But be careful, there seems to be someone else up there."

My hand falls onto my belt to grab the grappling gun. I shoot it up and it hooks onto the railing. I land gracefully on the fifth floor, right in front of the door.

"Really Bruce?"

"I'm not going to go up five flights of stairs, Clark."

"I don't care how much you exercise, you are lazy." I smirk.

I open the door and cautiously walk through the hallway. At every intersection, my eyes searched for the person who happened to patrol the hallway. I turn a corner. Against the wall, a woman in golden armor is unconscious. I looked at the room across from her. The lights are on, and I see shadows.

I open the door and walk in. A group of doctors in pink scrubs look from the raven haired woman in front of them to me with frightened eyes. Diana turns around.

"I just wanted to make sure it was okay." She said quietly. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

I nod and walk toward her. "Let's let them go, and we'll talk about this later." She shakes her head with worry.

"They'll kill me. They know about the baby." She said.

"You'll be fine." I reassured. "Promise." I look at the frightened doctors behind her.

"Cuff me." She says. "So they won't be scared anymore." I nodded. She turns around and I cuff her wrists. She walks out and I follow.

Every police man puts down their gun at the sight of us. Clark, still dressed as Superman, lands on the ground and narrows his eyes at Diana. The rest of the founders give her a hated glare. I glance at her. She notices the glare and continues to walk with her head held high. It makes me smirk a little. She had some dignity left in her.

"She'll be taken to the police department." Gordon says. I stop him.

"No, the League will handle this." I said. The League stares at me in shock.

"Where are we gonna put her?" Flash asked. Shay crossed her arms.

"We have cells. We'll keep her there until further notice." J'onn said.

"Fine. But we'll interrogate her tomorrow." Shayera said, walking away with a huff. I look at Gordon, who shrugged.

At the watchtower, she sat quietly on the bed in my quarters. I had managed to convince everyone into letting her stay in my room, though behind my back they gave me dirty looks. I peered at Diana. She met much eyes and I looked away.

"Is it okay?"

She nodded at my question. "It's fine."

I nodded. "Get some sleep Diana, I'll wake you up in the morning." I headed toward the door.

"I wasn't trying to hurt anyone." I turned back to her.

"I believe you."


	7. Chapter 7

For the past hour, Diana and I have been silent. Clark and J'onn are on the other side of the glass of the interrogation room. She's uncuffed, rubbing her wrists. She hasn't answered my question, and I don't bother to ask it again.

I haven't told anyone about the baby, but I suspected J'onn already knew. I prayed Clark didn't use his X-ray vision to look inside her stomach. I glanced at Diana. She looks calm, almost peaceful. I sighed and held a hand to my ear.

"I need both of you to leave, I want to talk to her alone." I said. Diana looked up from her hands.

I clear my throat. I reached for a compartment in my utility belt and pull out the pregnancy test. Diana watches me set it gently down in front of her. She stares at it.

"Is it real? Or are you going to lie to me again?" I asked with a desperate tone. She leaned down, taking something out of her boot. She places it next to the pregnancy test. A second stick, also positive. I picked it up.

"That's the first one I took. It was two nights after I left. I've been taking one every three days because I know it might be a false positive, but for the past three months it's been the same." She explained. I set it down.

"The one I sent you is the most recent one." She adds.

I bite my lip. She looks down, as if she's ashamed. I stand up quickly, rushing over to her and taking her in my arms. I don't give her a chance to breathe as I kiss her roughly. She wraps her arms around my neck. I break us apart and embrace her tightly.

"You have no idea how happy I am." I said quietly. She sighed in relief.

We sat on the floor and decided to talk. I wrapped my arms around her. She leaned into me. I predicted it would be a boy. She shakes her head.

"How would you know if it was a boy?"

"I know everything Princess." I say with a small smile. She rolls her eyes. I peck her on the cheek. She smiles.

"Well, you won't know until January." She said. I touch her stomach.

"It's a boy." I said, taking my hand away from her stomach. I smirked. "It told me."

She rolled her eyes. "And if it's a girl?" I shrugged.

"Then you would have proved me wrong once again Princess." I nuzzle her shoulder. "I'd still love my daughter all the same. But you're going to handle the talks, boy or girl."

"I'll handle the talks, but you can handle the boyfriend or girlfriend." I shake my head.

"They aren't dating anyone till I'm dead." I said. She laughed.

"That's going to be a while." I hummed my agreement. She sighed and leaned her head back onto my shoulder.

We sit in silence until I get a call for a mission. She frowns a bit when I stand up. I smirk, lean down, and quickly kiss her forehead. I leave. The mission was to capture the secret society and get them back to their prisons.

At the last second of the battle, I feel Clayface wrap a gooey arm around my foot. He pulls me back, causing me to fall onto the hard concrete face first. He drags me through the parking garage that had connected to the Metropolitan Mall. In a second, I find myself in the air, falling from the top. I pull out the grapple gun and see it latch onto the building. The line straightens out and it suddenly turns black.

***  
I wake up in the med bay with three people staring at me. I sit up from the bed and look at John, J'onn, and Clark. They look at me if relief, to which I raise a brow at them. I blink a couple of times to get the spots of colors out of my sight. Clark sits on the bed, smiling.

"We thought you were going to be in a permanent coma." He said. I stare at him in disbelief. I turn to John.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A good two weeks, almost three." John answered.

I turn to the side, rubbing my temples. I blinked a couple more times. Clark stood up from the bed quickly when I attempted to stand. I was light-headed, and my vision blurred every now and then. I leaned on him for support.

"Bruce, you should rest. You're lucky that your mask took most of the damage." He suggested. I shook my head.

"I'm fine Clark." I stand up straight. "I'm just going to see Diana." I hear an exhale and the room went still.

I look at Clark, who took a step back toward the door. John also takes a step back, looking down to avoid my gaze. I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at Clark.

"Clark?" I say. "What happened?" He gulped.

"She isn't here anymore." I raise an eyebrow. He cleared his throat.

"I turned her in to the UN the day you were injured. She's going to go on trial and the UN will decide her sentence." He mumbled.

I walk toward him quickly. I blink and my fist connects with his jaw. He tries to push me away from him. I push him against the counter, his head smashing the glass cabinet. I'm screaming at him, all while John tries to pull me away. J'onn runs over and sticks a needle in my neck, making my vision more blurry than it already was.

"You promised me you wouldn't! You fucking idiot! They're gonna kill them!" I yelled. Lantern and J'onn pin me to the floor. My body feels like a weight, and I'm getting tired, but I keep yelling at Clark.

"Them?" He asks. I struggle against the others.

"She's pregnant you idiot!" I cried. My eyes burn as I repeat the words until I start to slur and the world turns black once again.

I wake up back in the bed, and notice my wrists and ankles are tied. I look to my side and scowl at the man standing next to me. He sighed, giving me a frown.

"Restraints." I say. "Really?"

"I was scared you were going to kill me." He replied. I rolled my eyes. "You know where the kryptonite scalpels are."

"I do want to kill you. But I can't because I can't feel my arms or my legs." I said coldly.

"The drug will wear off soon." He said. He hung his head after a long pause. "I didn't know she was pregnant."

"You better get her back." I told him. He nodded.

"I'll tell them she's pregnant. They'll give her nine months." I shook my head.

"Don't tell them. She's worried enough about her mother finding out about it. You get her back into our custody." I said.

"Bruce, I don't think the UN is going to let her go into our custody."

"They'll listen to me. Tell them that it's my idea. The government trusts me."

He sighed. "I'll try."

"No, you're going to get her back. I don't want to hear 'I'll try'." I seethed. I twisted my wrists against the restraints. "If she or our baby gets hurt, I'm kicking your ass."

He nodded. He began to walk away, before I clear my throat. He turns around and I motion toward the restraints. He walked back toward me and released me. I sat up. He left without another word spoken. I ran a hand through my hair, taking a deep breath. I dug the heel of my palms into my eyes. I fell back onto the bed and groaned in frustration.

I left the watchtower once the night came. My patrol wasn't anything interesting, so I had come back to the manor earlier than usual. Alfred stands by the platform in the Batcave, looking anxious. I step off the platform, taking off my cowl. I walk past Alfred and make a beeline to my desk.

"Anything interesting while I was gone?" I asked, rummaging through endless files on the hard drive.

"No, but I'm sure Master Clark has told you the most interesting news from today." I turned around and cross my arms.

"He told me that Diana is in the UN's custody." He raised an eyebrow.

"No, that she's gone." I uncross my arms. "He told me that she had disappeared four days ago."

"Did he tell you this today?" He nodded.

"He had just found out today." He added. He paused. "I was going to tell you immediately, but I'm afraid I had gotten distracted with some company."

He motioned toward the stairwell. I took a glance, noticing a silhouette dressed in one of my shirts. She cupped her hands behind her back. In a second, she's in trapped in my embrace. I could hear Alfred's smile. I sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you're okay." I whispered. She barely nodded.

I handed her a cup of tea. I sat next to her on the couch. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. We were sitting in the den, the one where the whole disaster had started. She didn't seem to mind the past memories. Instead, she was quiet, not bothering to be the one to start the conversation.

"How'd you get here?" I asked. She pulled her hair back.

"After I disappeared, I didn't know where to go. This was the first place that came to mind." She answered. "Are you going to turn me in?"

I shook my head. "No." She took a glance at the fire. "You should."

"I told Clark not to turn you in. He knows you're pregnant." I said. She inhaled. I turned to her. "Diana?"

Letting out a deep breath, she sighed and slouched. "Was. I was pregnant."

"What are you talking about?"

"Night before I left, I was at the hospital." She sniffed, biting her lip. "Because I was having a miscarriage."

I look down at my hands, trying to process it. I look at her with my mouth open, but I quickly close it and look back at hands. I rested my elbows on my knees and took a breath. I focused on the fire, trying my hardest not to cry.

"So there is no baby." I said. She nodded. A muffled cry came from her.

"I am so sorry Bruce. I know that you've always wanted a kid of your own and I'm so sorry." She mumbled.

"It's not your fault Princess." I reassured. She shook her head.

"If I wasn't made out of clay then I wouldn't have had that miscarriage." I put an arm around her. I hold her hand in mine.

"I'm sure that's not why it happened." I said.

"I'm not real Bruce. That baby was." She rested her head on my shoulder. "I mean, it could've looked like you or me or both of us. I didn't even know if I was having a boy or a girl." She cried.

I take her fully on my lap and cradle her. I kiss her hair and whisper small things to calm her. Soon, she's asleep in my arms. I decide not to move her, covering both of us in a blanket. I feel Alfred's hand and my shoulder. I look up at him and nod. He walks away, off to retire for the night.

I look down at Diana. Now, she isn't a hero turned villain. Now she isn't a wanted fugitive. Nor is she the warrior princess of an armed island. She's just a mother without her child. And I would cry at the fact that I may never get the chance to be a father, but I wasn't sure if I had anymore tears to shed. And that, that was the most painful part of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Usually on New Year's Eve, Diana and I would watch the fireworks that were set off in Metropolis from the roof of Wayne towers while eating ice cream. This time, there was no fireworks and no eating ice cream on a rooftop. Instead, I was walking through the hallways of the empty watchtower with a candy bar in my hand. The rest of the league was back on earth with their families or their friends, except for those who actually lived on the watchtower.

I headed to my quarters. Diana is laying on my bed with a book in her hand. She sees me and sits up with a smile. I sit next to her.

"Here." I hand her the candy bar. "It's not ice cream, but it's sweet."

"Well, I was expecting nothing so this is perfect." She thanked. "So did the UN tell you my sentence?"

I nodded. Before I had come to the watchtower, I had a meeting with the UN. It was easy to persuade them into giving the League custody over Diana. The most difficult part, was her sentence. Most had suggested life imprisonment, and others had suggested death.

"Exile." I told her. While the idea of her going back home made the UN uncomfortable, it was then decided that it was the best option.

"You still have that here?" She smirked. "And I thought you all just liked to kill."

"Some were suggesting that you die. But your good deeds before this were taken into accounted for and they decided exile was the best answer." I explained.

"When do I leave?"

"Five months." I answered. "I guess they really want to make precautions."

"Please, they just want to put a number on my days left here." She rolled her eyes. Silence grew between us.

"Can I ask you something?" I look at her. She nods. "If I never found out about your mission, would you have gone back to your mother and attack us?"

She shrugged. "Maybe? I don't know. I'm an Amazon and I'm supposed to side with them no matter what, but after being on Man's world for so long, I feel like this is my home too."

"I was so torn that I even told you where I was going to attack. That's why I wrote Monologue Pier on that paper you found. I thought if I helped you then it would somehow make up for what I did. I guess it didn't help it all." She added.

"I can't forgive you for what happened." I told her. She looked down and nodded. I sighed. "But I'm not mad at you. On some level I understood that you put the Amazons' needs before you're own. And I'm sure it's no surprise that you would pick your real home over us in a heartbeat."

"Well, eventually, I would've picked them over Man. My mother is the only one I have and I was afraid I was going to lose her." She looked at me. "Still, it's no excuse for what I did." I shook my head, agreeing with her.

Heavy silence filled the air once more. I thought about leaving, but decided not to. "When I'm gone, can you do something for me?"

I nodded. "Forget about me." She said.

"What?"

"Forget about me." She repeated. "I want you to have a family and to be in love. Don't close yourself up again." I took her hand in mine and nodded.

"Fine." I said.

From outside of the quarters we hear the intercom ring in the hallways. The computers boice carries on through the empty space.

" _Happy New Year's, Justice League."_ It says.

Diana smirks to herself. "Guess you should start forgetting about me now." I shrugged and leaned in.

"I'll forget about you later." I said. I close the gap between us and savored the last New Year's we would ever have.

Five months later we're standing in her quarters. I lean against the wall, watching her put a couple of things into her bag. She places her uniform into the bag neatly on top, putting her lasso next to it and her tiara to the side. I look at the alarm clock on her bedside.

"Do you know what today is?" I asked. She glanced at the clock and turned to me.

"It's definitely not your birthday." She said softly. She gave a small smile. "What's so special about May eighteenth?"

I smirk. I walk up to her and grab her hand. "Today is what could've been our four year anniversary." I said. She takes off my cowl and runs hand through my hair.

The door opens and we both glare at the intruder. Clark stands with a flushed face. "It's time to go." He said nervously.

"Give us a second Kent." I tell him. He nods and quickly leaves.

Diana looks at me before pressing her lips against mine. She wraps her arms around my neck and I hold her by the waist. I deepen the kiss for a moment before pulling away from her. With a sigh, she turns and grabs her bag. She takes a step towards the door, then turns around and smiles.

"Happy Anniversary Bruce." She said.

She walks out and I am left alone in her room. I walk toward the window that faced the earth. I leaned against the window and let out a deep breath. I look around her room once more. I try to remember her scent since it will soon fade. I turn back to the view.

"Happy Anniversary Diana."


End file.
